New Years Surprise
by nox-immortale
Summary: !Part two of my Holiday Series! North's love of parties my just be the man's downfall. After the Christmas party and Bunny and Jack finally finding love in the other, who will be on the receiving end of his plots now? Jack celebrates his first New Year belonging to someone, and Bunny is determined not to let the young spirit of mischief and fun be alone again. How will it all work?
1. Chapter 1

Wow, so, over the last week and a half I have been dealing with a lot. I found out that it's a 50-50 chance that I'll be returning to uni for the spring semester, and that I have an email and a letter that are supposed to be floating my way, and I have to write a letter in return to explain everything that happened over the past semester. So that has me fretting and worried, not to mention blocking all creativeness. So even though it's a couple days late, here is part 1 of the New Years story in my **_Holiday_ ****_Series._ **I decided to increase my story count instead of just the chapters ;) Anyway, enough with my rambling, and I impart the sad, distressing knowledge of the fact that I do no own Rise of the Guardians. *sniffle*

* * *

When Jack joined the Guardians the spirits all began to come together more as a family, which in North's case, meant more parties to throw, more matchmaking to be done, and more opportunities to annoy the Easter Bunny. And North looked forward to every moment of it. After Christmas last week and his little bit of matchmaking, nobody has really heard from the former rabbit or the young spirit of winter. Sure Jack has still brought snow days to children all over the world, but he would then return to the warren for the evening. It wasn't worrisome though, because when Bunnymund put his mind to something, he went for it wholeheartedly, and his relationship with Jack Frost, unexpected as it really was, was no exception.

"North!" a fairly loud voice rang out through the workshop.

Spinning around to see who was coming to see him gave him an eyeful of colourful feathers. "Toothy! How are you ?" he managed to get out before having the fairy queen wrap her arms around his neck. "Tooth, what is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong, I just wanted to see if everything was ready for tonight."

"Yes, Toothiana. Everything is set, now just waiting for guests. Do you want to wait together?" North smiled at her gently.

"Sure." Tooth blushed lightly and landed next to the big Cossack. "Hey, North, have you heard from Jack and Bunny?"

"No, have you?"

"No, but I hope they show up tonight for the party," Tooth whispered, looking up at her best friend and fellow Guardian. _When did he start looking like this?_ She could feel her heart begin to beat almost as fast as her wings and it frightened her.

"They'll be here. I feel it, in my belly," he grinned, and Tooth began to laugh, her lavender eyes bright with giggles.

Tooth was about to say something when they heard shouts from behind them. The party was beginning.

**Meanwhile, in the Warren**

"Come on, Frostbite, North will have our heads if we're late," a tall, tan man who looked to be in his early twenties called out.

"Awe, Aster, do we have to go?"

This grabbed the man's attention. "What's up, Jackie? Why don' ya want to go to the party?" he asked, leaning over where his boyfriend was laying.

"Cause I would rather stay here with you and rest," Jack said, reaching up and grabbing Aster by the shoulders and pulling him down into the nest where he was curled up.

Startled that he was caught off balance, Aster toppled over and laid down next to the one who had captured his heart. "What's the matter, Snowflake?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the lithe teen and pulling him close. "Do ya not want to go?"

"I want to go, but then again I don't. I want to see everyone, and then again I want to just stay here in your arms. I'm so confused, Aster. The only thing that I am completely sure that I want anymore is you." Turning his face up to his boyfriend, Jack placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "What do you want to do?"

Smiling softly, Bunny pulled the boy closer and nuzzled his hair. "Awe, Jackie, I wouldn' mind not going to North's party, but he and Tooth would probably skin us alive if they knew we purposely missed it." He placed a kiss to the top of Jack's head. "But, right after midnight we'll come back and celebrate ourselves. I promise."

Ice blue eyes snapped up and met the emerald eyes of the "Easter Bunny." "You promise?"

Aster's soft rumbling laughter filled the air in the Warren. "Ya, mate, I promise. We'll return very shortly past midnight. But first, we actually have ta leave if we want ta come back home tonight." Jack pressed his face tight into Aster's chest at those words and a couple of cold tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. As they dripped onto the smooth skin of Aster's chest, Jack let out a sniffle. "Jack, love, what's wrong?"

Another sniffle. "Nothing, Aster, really. Just what you said made me happy."

"Which part?"

"When you said that _we'll_ come back _home_. That just startled me a bit, and made me happy." Jack knew that Aster loved him and had opened his Warren up for Jack to stay here, but the words that Bunny said made it seem like there might be a semblance of permanency. He turned his face up to the man currently serving as a makeshift pillow and began nuzzling Aster's neck and chin.

Even though he wasn't a giant rabbit anymore, human displays of affection were foreign ideas to him, so the two had to compromise, and it turned out to work well. Jack was an affectionate young man, and Aster was glad that they could both be themselves after so many centuries alone. It was refreshing that they could both be so comfortable with the other that they can show their true natures; both Aster and Jack are very affectionate, and both loved being affectionate with the other, making for a new favourite pastime. Looking down and catching Jack off guard in his nuzzling, Aster captured his lips and held him there for a moment. "Jackie, this is your home now, if you want it." Bunny held a finger to the teen's icy lips to prevent him from interupting. "I want you here, I want to share my life with you. I've wanted that for a hundred years, but I've never known how to tell you that. I want you to live here, I want you to share this with me. I'm a little selfish, and I want you to myself," Aster said with a cheeky grin that was mirrored in Jack's eyes and laughter sounded light and frosty through the spring sanctuary. "I just have a couple of rules for you."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" He raised a salt-and-pepper eyebrow at his boyfriend's comment.

"Like no freezing the eggs, and no hindering with Easter preparations. No freezing me anywhere like you did last year..."

"Last year you had fur, so it wasn't as dangerous as if I froze you now, so no worries there," Jack grinned. "That's enough rules for now. Egglettes are off limits to my ice powers, and Easter in general is off limits. I can do that. But, as long as I don't cause trouble, can I help with Easter?"

"Yeah, mate, ya can. I have been getting' yer help for about twenty years now, I don' want ta go back ta doin' it all myself." Bunny pulled the boy closer to his chest, "but for now, we have a party to go to. Think you can last the whole time?"

"Can I have sugar?"

Bunny's nose twitched at the thought, and he locked his emerald eyes with his boyfriend's pleading, ice blue eyes. "Oh, alright. But ya can' eat it until later. That way at midnight ya'll be the life of the party. Deal?"

"Deal!" Jack leaned up for another kiss, which Aster was more than happy to provide.

So, several long, drugging kisses later, Bunny and a very Aster-drunk Jack Frost made their way through the Warren's tunnels towards North's workshop at the North Pole.

* * *

Gosh, I apologize for it being intensely short, but I should have part two up soon. As for **Fate's Little Games,** that is not on hiatus! I promise, I am working on it, slowly but surely, working away... I also am planning on making another couple of stories to help alleviate my mind. I have one that I just started filling out a chapter / scene list, and I have another 2 that have pieces but don't have a definite beginning yet. Check out my profile for light descriptions of what is to come from me...

Oh, yeah, and keep updating your stories! I am reading them, but I read them in an app on my phone that doesn't allow for reviewing... :( but I do read them! So please, keep writing my friends.

Loves for all of you!

_**~Nox**_


	2. AN I'm NOT Dead !

Hey, everyone, I seriously hate doing authors note chapters... but I am writing this to let you know that I am slowly but surely working on more for you guys... I will eventually finish "New Year's Surprise" and I will continue the **_HOLIDAY_****_SERIES_** for you all... "Groundhog Mischief" will be up in a couple of days (once I get my butt in gear and write it out) haha.

Oh, yeah, and "Fate's Little Games" is still be written... I wound up posting it faster than I would have liked, and am now playing catch-up, so hopefully I'll have another chapter to give you in the coming days.

Thanks, y'all, for bein' so patient with my procrastinatin' ass!

Much love,

~Nox


End file.
